villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mechanoid Intergalactic Liberation Front
The Mechanoid Intergalactic Liberation Front, better known as the 'MILF's, were a militant group of radical mechanoids who had either outlived or fled their masters and broke their programming. Under the command of Wind, the MILF drift through deep space in search of mechanoids to liberate from their owners. In the episode Siliconia, the MILF capture the Red Dwarf crew and indoctrinate Kryten into their army while converting Lister, Rimmer, and Cat into mechanoids as they slowly lose their prior personalities. Role in the Episode In Siliconia, the MILF capture the Red Dwarf crew onboard Starbug and escort Lister, Rimmer, and Cat to be "re-calibrated" while Wind, the MILF leader, guides Kryten through their headquarters lecturing him on their beliefs. Lister, Rimmer, and Cat are converted into mechanoids and are under complete obedience to their MILF overlords. As such, they are forced to complete tasks they have previously delegated to Kryten for years, making breakfast, ironing shirts, and mopping the floor. They decide to breakout, and disassemble and reassemble to fit through their cage. Once they are out, Rimmer presses the alarm alerting the MILF to their escape, due to Rimmer having his personality completely overtaken by his programming and even speaking like Kryten now. Lister and Cat continue to flee ending up in the engine room of the ship, there they discover other mechanoids working there, all covered in filth and grime. Cat questions why they are made to do the hard-labour, to which Rusty, one of the labour mechanoids, explains they were Mk. 2s while the members of the MILF are Mk. 3s, with the differences between them being purely cosmetic. Areto, a lieutenant in the MILF, arrives alongside reinforcements and Rimmer as they cut-off Lister's hand. Cat has also had his personality erased as he joins the MILFs in pursuit of Lister, who runs to the higher floors where the MILF are holding a ceremony for Kryten's inauguration into their army. Kryten's ceremony is cut-short where Lister makes a speech begging for Kryten to not join the MILF; mentioning how Kryten was never a slave and means a lot to him and the other Red Dwarf crew. Areto and her battalion of MILF reinforcements arrive as Lister also mentions their enslavement of Mk. 2s, which Wind scoffs off as "someone has to do the grunt work!" Kryten recedes his prior support of the MILF and as such Wind orders for Kryten and Lister to engage in "trial by gladiatorial" for their insubordination, where the winner lives and the loser is jettisoned into deep space. As they arrive in the clean-osseum", Lister has had his personality overthrown and emotionlessly preps his mop. Kryten realizes he was never the Red Dwarf crew's slave, however it is too late and he loses the match to Lister and is due to be shot and killed in space. As Lister, Rimmer, and Cat prepare to carry-out Wind's orders, the SS Vespasian reaches the fabled Siliconia - in actuality a DivaDroid Update Station - which wirelessly upgrades all mechanoids into Mk. 4s. However, Kryten declines the upgrade and guides Lister, Rimmer, and Cat to be de-calibrated back to their former selves. The Red Dwarf crew return back to Red Dwarf where Kryten converses with Wind and Rusty, who now both consider themselves equal alongside the remnants of the MILF and the previously enslaved Mk. 2s. When asked by Kryten what they plan to do now, Wind responds they will venture through deep space in search of the "un-tidy." Gallery SS Vespasian.jpg|The SS Vespasian, the MILF headquarters MILF (1).jpg|Wind lectures Kryten on the evils of mechanoid enslavement MILF (2).jpg|The MILFs pamper Kryten MILF (3).jpg|Lister, Rimmer, and Cat are re-calibrated into mechanoids MILF (4).png|Lister, Rimmer, and Cat enslaved as mechanoids MILF (5).jpg|Kryten's inauguration into the MILF Category:Slaver Category:Genderless Category:Extremists Category:Brainwashers Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Jingoists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:One-Shot Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:Redeemed Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains